leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20170213161204/@comment-26203093-20170214104126
No, this is basically the same discussion back at yasuo's thread; you live in a world where balance factors that are taken into consideration don't exist. PH true damage isn't a problem the same way crit isn't a problem on yasuo: they demand building offensive items which causes extreme vulnerability because unlike other damage dealers, being on the front line means being where every ability comes flying in, and you know why yasuo sees actual play unlike master yi? It's not because yasuo has crit - master yi has objectively higher dps. It's that master yi can't compensate for that fucking vulnerability whereas yasuo has a wind wall. That's why CC vulnerability doesn't refer whether or not the ability fucking applies - it refers to whether or not they expose themselves to it, and whether they'll die quickly once locked down. This means most assassins, skirmishers, divers and juggernauts. the former due to lack of survivability, the latter due to lack of immediate follow through and reliance on a sustained assault. ADC's, casters, tanks, aren't. The former due to range and safety thereof, the latter due to survivability, and only needing to land a few abilities to have done their job. You seem to like to set up this game like an equation, but then drop half the factors. And the pbe is full of weird experiments that don't follow through, and others that are taken through multiple cycles to avoid the exact kind of overdramatic theatrics you're pulling here. I also hate assumptions, but you've given me no lack of confidence that you don't have the slightest understanding of how any cooperative multidisciplinary projects, let alone actual game development works, but they're departmentalized. Which doesn't mean by discipline, but often by projects, meaning new champions, old champions, items, game pacing, kinaesthetics, and every other game element, though discussed across the board, is dealt with independent teams. Which means, surprisingly enough, when they let new guys in, or don't check with everyone in what I have to assume is an over 200 man dev team at this point, they'll make mistakes. So this faceless company called riot that's so easy to deamonize is run by - and bear with me here since you seem to have a hard time digesting this with all the complaining you're doing - human beings. And though riot inc is ultimately responsible for their employees, whatever demonic overlord sitting on their throne sending an army of shadow ninjas to force you to buy their skins you seem to be imagining actually has to let their employees have the freedom to fail so they can learn, grow, and actually - albeit eventually - improve the game. Or they could stagnate to save YOUR precious game. And let me make that separation clear. We don't value the same things. They're always charging through the dark. The juggernaut update was a hilarious mess. And I loved it. I played the ridiculous champs. I cringed at crystals. And I played syndra and countered every single one of them, because the counter is obvious, and even expressly mentioned by riot and STILL people fail at it. Adapting to the changes of the patches is hardly different from adapting to anything in the game, and finding the loopholes I can abuse is half the fun of the game to me; having an edge due to a willingness to understand the game is fun; stagnating to a meta, isn't. And despite that, those loopholes are actually fewer and tighter than ever. Besides. "champion releases/reworks and item changes that Riot can't hold off releasing something until it is ready?" is exactly why they're taking the changes through multiple iteration cycles. And this might blow your mind, but they probably thought they were ready. I'm not sure you're aware, but the PBE provide notoriously bad feedback. Skarner? Ridiculously OP, but basically, people wanted him buffed "because crystals are dumb and I don't want to use them." The thing is, he was so strong he didn't even need them. You wouldn't know that based on the PBE, though. But nah, they probably intentionally release unfinished shit to piss you off because of vague irrational business decisions. By all means disagree with them, I do constantly, but stop assuming.